1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display control apparatuses having replaceable color palettes providing colors for displaying color images on screens of displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
As compared with the existing displays that can display images using fixed sets of colors on screens, a large number of displays are developed in these days to incorporate display control apparatuses having replaceable color palettes, which allow desired multi-color images to be displayed on screens. The aforementioned displays are advantageous because desired colors can be easily displayed on the screens by merely replacing the color palettes.
In general, the color palettes have relatively large amounts of data to actualize large number of colors being displayed on the screens of the displays. Hence, the display control apparatuses need much time to replace the color palettes. During replacement of the color palettes, it is difficult to take sufficient time for draw controls and data transfers.